The piano or how we define
by max197aj
Summary: Ils étaient comme les touches noire et blanche du piano,opposés mais indissociable.Ils étaient Tempérance Brennan et Seeley Booth.


J'adore la musique et j'ai décidé d'écrire un Os. Ce n'est pas une song espérant que vous apprécierez .  
Disclamer : Bones pas à moi mais les acteurs si !

...

Ses doigts glissèrent sur piano pour la dernière note et il rouvrit les yeux. Une présence se tenait derrière lui avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il aimait bien voir Seeley Booth venir lui interpréter un morceau. Enfin plutôt il venait et Mick lui donnait l'autorisation. Le morceau préférer de Booth était _Clair De Lune par Debussy_. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait répondu par un _**"Ce morceau est profond et magnifique. Je ne le jouerais qu'à la personne qui comptera le plus pour moi.**__"_. Mick se souvient encore de la première fois qu'il a vu Seeley. Il s'était arrêté devant sa boutique à Philadelphie à regarder les instruments et puis il était rentré. Il avait 14 ans à cette époque et il était 17 heures trente quand il a posé pour la première fois son pied sur le vieux parquet du magasin. Très vite une complicité est née entre l'ado et l'homme d'une trentaine d'année qui n'était autre que Mick. Il lui avait appris à jouer du piano et le bel agent du Fbi avait appris très vite. Seulement son père l'avait envoyé à l'armée par la force à ses 18 ans mais Booth était revenu chez son grand-père 6 mois plus tard et il avait repris les "cours". Il avait voulu faire le conservatoire à ses 19 ans mais son grand-père n'avait pas assez d'argent. Il était reparti à l'armée et il était rentré à ses 24 ans. Quand il avait appris que Mick avait déménagé, il laissa son grand-père pour un poste d'agent du Fbi à Washington. Là il avait retrouvé le son 2 ème père qu'il lui avait appris à jouer de cet instrument.

-Alors Seeley, comment ça va ? Reparle-moi de ta Partenaire, comment ça va depuis ce temps ? Depuis ces 7 mois où on ne s'est pas vu ! Hein allez raconte-moi.

Booth sourit au vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'année mais il s'éteint quand il se souvenu de ce soir-là ou elle avait brisé son cœur, qu'elle l'avait déchiré et éparpiller un peu partout.

-Oh rien du tout ...  
-Bien sur … Hey mon p'tit gars, tu sais demain c'est mon anniversaire, et je voudrais que tu me fasses un cadeau un peu spécial.  
-Que veux-tu ? Je ferais et je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras.  
-Quitte la, sépare toi d'elle je ... Sa sers a rien ce que tu fais Seeley !  
-Mick, j'aime Hannah, d'accord ?  
-Balivernes mon jeune, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie mon p'tit Seeley ! Elle t'a repoussé par ce qu'elle avait peur et elle n'a pas voulu briser ton p'tit cœur ...  
-Mick ...  
-Je t'en conjure, arrête de te voiler la face.

Seeley se leva et fis un sourire à l'homme. Il souffla un petit "ok" et l'étreignis comme des vieux amis, ceux qu'ils étaient après tout ...Il sortit du magasin et rentra chez lui. La nuit allait être mouvementé ... Mais pas comme on le pensait.

...

Il rentra à 21 heures, il avait trainé dans la ville réfléchissant à la solution pour ne pas blesser trop Hannah. Enfonçant la clé dans la serrure, il l'a fit tourner deux tours et rentra chez lui.

-Hannah ?

-Je suis là ! Ecoute Seeley je dois te parler !

-Moi aussi, mais commence vas-y …

-D'accord alors … Je veux retrouver mon ancienne vie de nomade, mais sans toi. Mon patron m'a appelé pour me signaler un reportage à faire en Algérie. J'ai … accepté…

-Je voulais justement te dire que je te quittais par ce que Bones me manque et je suis toujours amoureuse d'elle.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et se prirent dans les bras en tant qu'amis maintenant. Booth se sentait libéré même ce qui l'étonnait. Mais il était surtout très content. Hannah lui sourit une dernière fois et parti avec le peu de valise qu'elle avait. Booth hésitait pour aller voir Bones maintenant. Il regarda l'heure qui affichait 21h07, pas trop tard … Il sortit lui aussi et conduisit jusqu'à son domicile mais il le trouva vide. Décidant alors d'aller à l'institut il reparti dans sa voiture. En rentrant dans l'institut il entendit un air de _prélude de Bach. _Il chantonna les notes dans sa tête et arriva dans le bureau d'Angéla, il s'était toujours demander à quoi servait se piano mais l'artiste mais la jeune artiste avait toujours répondu par un _**« Je suis une artiste et j'aime la musique …Ca va ensemble non ? »**__._Il écoutait attentivement Tempérance qui jouait de l'instrument et s'avança au moment où elle finissait les notes, il s'assit et commença _son morceau_ a lui, _son_ préférer a lui. Brennan l'avait senti dans son dos et le regardai jouer. On voyait dans ses yeux de l'amour, et de la surprise. Elle savait que Booth était un homme exceptionnel mais pas à ce point. Alors qu'il finissait, Booth se retourna vers elle et ils se fixèrent. Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de se fixer, mais Brennan s'approcha et Booth fit de même. L'instant était parfait et rien ne pouvait les déranger. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, l'instant était magique. _La magie du piano, de la musique_. Ils restèrent ensemble pour l'éternité. Ils étaient comme les notes blanches et noires du piano. _Des opposés._ Ils étaient Tempérance Brennan et Seeley Booth.

…

Fin ) Dites-moi si vous avez aimé.( j'ai mis mes deux morceau de piano préférer.)


End file.
